wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Elennoko Barkroot
Background Early Life When Elennoko was a young Tauren, he was always labeled weird by the other children. While they ran around and played in the landscape that would soon be called 'The Barrens', he would sit under a specific tree, and commune with Nature and the animals. He was born to a woman named On'eq'wa, and a male named Ishnoli. His grandfather, named Ishnelo, is a very skilled warrior, and a stubborn one at that. Elennoko, back when he was small, loved to climb. He had many secret spots he would climb to and sit for hours, just looking over the landscape of the Barrens. He adored any kind of living thing, hares and wyverns were his favorite, however. He was not afraid of anything, he was a very brave and confident Tauren. Always happy about something. His father and grandfather continued forcing him to practice with axes and swords, where as his mother told him to become what ever he wished, be it a shaman, a warrior or a druid. He had a very special friend, a small wyvern he called Mekkalo. The wyvern had a family not far from the border between the Stonetalon Mountains and the Barrens, so Elennoko visited and played with the wyvern cub when ever he got the chance. As well as a hare with no name, that would follow him everywhere. The Day Azeroth Froze Elennoko, after many years, dad to finally accept to say goodbyes. For either life made one change, or life would just end all together. Mekkalo grew up, and drastically changed. He would avoid Elennoko, he would try and bite Elennoko should he have gotten close, and he ended up having a family of his own. The small hare, however. Eventually grew old and withered away, leaving behind small baby hares in his place. That was not it for Elennoko, though. The Centaur began to frantically attack his small village, and one day, his grandfather took him and ran off, leaving Elennoko's parents behind, him witnessing them being slain by the Centaur, and their corpses dragged away, to be made it rugs, meals or worst. Near Death Experiences Elennoko grew older, being bullied and mocked by his grandfather for having chosen the path of a druid instead of a warrior.That was not it, however. Elennoko eventually found out he was, how would you explain it, "not taking a straight path", to put it fairly. His grandfather, at finding this out, broke into a fit of rage. Months he put up with his grandfather physically attacking himleaving bruises, scars and more. Until one day, a day that changed Elennoko for life. He was sitting underneath the tree he loved, talking to Nature, when his grandfather showed up with the family axe, a red and black decorated axe, sharp as any sword you could find, and connected it with Elennoko's chest. Not having made complete contact with his heart, his grandfather left him there to slowly bleed to death. As his grandfather left, spitting on the ground, and as Elennoko began to pass out, he saw a shadow quickly approach him, and everything went dark. Recognization As A Druid Elennoko finally woke up, within a cave, deep underneath the Barrens. He was older, at least by a year or two. A pile of armorsat at the foot of the stone slab he was laying on, along with his families axe. With them both, a note sat, in rusty Orcish, stating simply that "You will be fine". He collected the clothing, and his families axe, and left the cave. That day where he woke up, made him recognize himself as a druid, that he wishes to be there for others, to heal them, not to harm them. He also swore to aid Azeroth in what ever it recquired. Despite what has happened to his life, he never holds grudges, not even to the Centaur, for his mother always told him: "Vengeance is nothing but a sickness. All you do is harm something, to make yourself feel better. No matter what you do, or who you slay. It will never bring the ones you care for back." Trivia -His favorite color is red. Anything he wears will have some form of red in it. If you give him anything with the color red, he will be very grateful. -He typically doesn't eat much, unless he comes face-to-face with a pie and/or cookie. He is obsessed with pies, and will eat them all day until he gets sick. -He never fights. However, if someone he cares for greatly is in danger, he will snap from his peaceful stature and attack. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Druid Category:Tauren Category:Move to Archive